


Finally

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Laura is with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The first time Tory found herself in bed with Laura was on New Caprica. The night was cold, they both were shivering, felt miserable. Together in bed, they hoped to warm each other, but they still continued trembling. To have Laura this close, her soft body only clad in underwear pressed tightly against her own was too much to comprehend. Why Laura was trembling, she didn’t know.

The first time they frakked was after the dance. Adama had hurt Laura deeply with his words. He didn’t want her close. His loss, Tory’s gain. Laura had been furious, sad, desperate and when Tory took her chance, kissed her softly, she didn’t flinch, returned the kiss with a fervor Tory hadn’t expected. It was a dream coming true, even knowing there was another presence in this bed. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, a lesson hard learned.

The first time she knew that Laura was truly with her and only with her, was after Laura learned of her cancer. Laura knew she would die but for the moment she wanted to live. She didn’t’ hesitate when she took Tory’s hand, led her to her makeshift bed. There was no doubt in the way she made love to her. Tory couldn’t get enough of the way Laura looked, the way she tasted, the way her back arched off the bed. It wasn’t the first time she was allowed to help Laura find release, but the first time Laura spoke her name when she came.

Finally.


End file.
